fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Warlock Issue 2
Warlock Issue 2 was published in 1984 and was the second of the five issues produced by Penguin and notably contained an abridged version of Caverns of the Snow Witch and a failry comprehensive monster listing. Cover The cover was by Peter Andrew Jones and depicts Shareella, the Snow Witch, who is the main villain of the Caverns of the Snow Witch. Contents "Out of the Pit" Unlike Issue 1, this issue's "Out of the Pit" concentrated on random encounters using a selection of 100 monsters from the first Sorcery! books and the Fighting Fantasy gamebooks published to date. All would later appear in Out of the Pit. It denoted the Skill, stamina and Attacks attributes of these monsters as well as the first book they appeared in and if they had a special attack. It was aimed at providing a listing for GamesMasters to create their own role-playing scenarios. The artwork was by Duncan Smith (apart from the logo which was devised by Tim Sell for Issue 1). ''Warlock'' Profile No. 1: Peter Jones This was a profile of the illustrator and artist Peter Andrew Jones ''Sam, Cars and the Cuckoo'' This was a fictional story by set on a futuristic , apparently similar to one that would later be depicted in Freeway Fighter. The accompanying illustration is uncredited. ''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain'': Part Two This was the second part of the modified version of the very first Fighting Fantasy gamebook of the same name, continuing on from the end of the previous part, requiring the player to start at paragraph (286). No "Adventure Sheet" is supplied as one was available in Issue 1. As per the first part, it was supplied with a title page with art by Tim Sell, and in addition to reproductions of Russ Nicholson's art from the book version, Nicholson provided an additional illustration to accompany paragraph (372). ''Caverns of the Snow Witch'' This was the first airing of this adventure that would a month later be published as a full gamebook. It came complete with an "Adventure Sheet", and the art for this version of the adventure was Duncan Smith, although the "title card" on page 22 was by Tim Sell. Cartoon Competition This was an invitation to create a cartoon strip of no more than twenty frames. The accompanying illustration was by Tim Sell. Adverts *The colour advert on the inside front cover was for White Dwarf magazine. *The back inside cover was an advert for the third Sorcery! series book of gamebooks. *The back cover featured an advert for the two new "sensational" Fighting Fantasy gamebooks, Deathtrap Dungeon and Island of the Lizard King, as well as the Fighting Fantasy - The Introductory Role-Playing Game. Further Notes *This issue is the first issue to feature the new Fighting Fantasy logo, although the books advertised on the back page are still without it. This possibly makes this issue the first piece of Fighting Fantasy-related merchandise to feature the logo. See Also References Category:Warlock Issue 2 Entries Category:Warlock Magazine Entries